1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a surround view system for generating a surround view for a vehicle.
2. Related Art
In recent years, use of rear and side view cameras for vehicles has been proliferating. Often these cameras are used for driver assistance and can improve vehicle safety. Although, these cameras are known to provide views that typical rear and side view mirrors cannot, they too have blind spots that can be hazardous to the driver and others. In addition to blind spots, these cameras can also be hazardous in that the views that they provide often suggest to the driver of vehicle that there is more space between the vehicle and another object than in reality.